


Dark Secrets

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ron Weasley has a dark secret that nobody can know about, the only problem is… Is that his girlfriend Jaiden Spencer found out. And now he has to keep her from talking, no matter what it takes. He went from kind and sweet to her worst nightmare over night. Only now another problem is going on… Jaiden and Draco Malfoy ...





	Dark Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

{rtf1ansiansicpg1252deff0deflang1033{fonttbl{f0fscriptfcharset0 Monotype Corsiva;}} {*generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1515;}viewkind4uc1pardqculbf0fs52 Dark Secretspar ulnonefs24 By- Jaiden Lee Malfoypar par pardtab Ron Weasley has a dark secret that nobody can know about, the only problem is'85 Is that his girlfriend Jaiden Spencer found out. And now he has to keep her from talking, no matter what it takes. He went from kind and sweet to her worst nightmare over night. Only know another problem is going on'85 Jaiden and Draco Malfoy are slowly falling for each other'85 But Ron found out somehow and isnrquote t taking to well'85par pardqcpar pardpar ul Chapter Onepar par ulnonetab The night was clear and warm under the twinkling starts. A slight breeze ruffled the leaves on branches. The moon shone big and bright as itrquote s rays found its way to earth, itrquote s rays landed on a girl wandering around the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.par par pardfi720 This girlrquote s name was Jaiden Spencer. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she was Head Girl, everything seemed to be going right, she was second in her class, and her boyfriend was terrific so, sweet, and kind, she couldnrquote t be happier.par par She was walking along the shore of the lake at Hogwarts. The giant squid surfaced a little ways out from shore, making Jaiden pause for a moment. The splash was loud against the silent night.par par Voices sounded from a patch of trees to her right. Curious, she inched closer. Keeping her 5rquote 2rdblquote frame to the shadows she inched closer. The voices became clearer, her sapphire blue eyes already accustomed to the darkness, could just make out three figures standing in the center of the patch of trees. One was crouching down, while the other two were standing shoulder to shoulder looking down upon the crouching figure.par par As Jaiden got nearer the voices became clearer. One of the voices sounded familiar to her, while the other gave her visible shivers.par par ldblquote What should we do with him My Lord? rdblquote The more familiar one asked the other.par par ldblquote I am thinking'85 rdblquote Came the high and cold reply.par par They were silent for a moment then the cold voice spoke again.par par ldblquote As I was saying you were over heard by me faithful servant here passing valuable information to the muggle loving fool Dumbledore, rdblquote The cold voice accused the crouching man.par par ldblquote B-but M-my Lord, rdblquote The man on the ground stuttered, ldblquote I-its not t-true, h-he is l-lying, rdblquotepar par ldblquote Your stuttering tsk, tsk, tsk, rdblquote The cold voice mocked, ldblquote I think that it is you who are lying, rdblquotepar par ldblquote N-no Irquote m n-not, rdblquote The third man stuttered again, ldblquote I s-swear My L-lord I-Irquote m not, rdblquotepar par ldblquote Crucio! rdblquote The man with the cold voice hissed pointing his wand to the man on the ground.par par The man screamed horrible, making the patch of trees echo with the terribly wound. Jaiden flinched at the pain in his voice.par par ldblquote Do not swear to Lord Voldemort, rdblquote The cold voice said dangerously.par par Jaiden let out a soft gasp. Realizing that the sound came from her, her hands flew to her mouth.par par Voldemort however did hear it, gazing around him; he whispered something to the man standing next to him. The second man nodded and searched the outer edge.par par Jaiden sank back if possible farther into the shadows, as he came closer. Backing up she stepped on a fallen twig, which cracked like a gunshot. The man jerked at the sound, turning in that direction and started right towards her.par par Jaiden turned and booked it, the man saw her and gave way chase, she ran as fast as she could, she heard the pounding footsteps behind her as the man quickly caught her, catching her around the waist and both tumbled to the ground.par par The man turned her around to face him and in this gesture, Jaiden finally saw his face.par par ldblquote No! rdblquote She shrieked, ldblquote How could you, rdblquotepar par ldblquote How could I what? rdblquote Ron Weasley asked with malice in his husky voice.par par ldblquote I trusted you! rdblquote Jaiden yelled hurt poured through every word.par par ldblquote Never trust guys you donrquote t know very well, rdblquote Ron said maliciously.par par Dragging her to her feet, Ron grinned at her, with his left arm he began to pull her towards the patch of woods. Jaiden looked down at his wrist and saw the dark mark burned into his skin, with a cry she started to struggle, that not only got her a tighter grip but also a slap to the face.par par A few minutes later they were standing before Lord Voldemort.par par ldblquote Well, well, well what do we have here? rdblquote Voldemort asked.par par ldblquote A little eavesdropper, rdblquote Ron replied.par par ldblquote We canrquote t have that now can we, rdblquote Voldemort said in a mocking voice.par par ldblquote No we canrquote t, rdblquote Ron said.par par Jaiden glared at the tow of them, causing Voldemort to let out a high cold pitch laugh. Lifting a long pale hand her grabbed her chin roughly and lifted her head up so she was staring into his face. Jaiden tried to jerk her head from his grasp, but he held fast.par par ldblquote Oh feisty, rdblquote Voldemort observedpar par ldblquote Let go of me, rdblquote Jaiden snarled, ripping her head from his grasp.par par Jaiden jerked her arm from Ronrquote s firm grasp, and tired to run but she only got a few steps when Ron grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. Jaiden slammed against his chest with her back, she felt his arm encircle her chest, while his other hand found her throat, His face next to hers, his lips next to her ear.par par ldblquote Never'85 rdblquote Ron whispered dangerously in her ear, ldblquote Do that again, rdblquotepar par ldblquote I donrquote t think she will, rdblquote Voldemort said, ldblquote If she knows whatrquote s good for her, rdblquotepar par ldblquote Go to hell, rdblquote Jaiden whispered, she felt his hand tighten on her throat.par par ldblquote Now as I was saying to Mr. Thomas, rdblquote Voldemort said turning his attention back to the man on the ground, ldblquote I do not tolerate traitors, rdblquotepar par ldblquote I-Irquote m not a t-traitor, rdblquote Dean Thomas said.par par ldblquote Liar, rdblquote Voldemort hissed, ldblquote I am through dealing with you, rdblquotepar par ldblquote What should we do with him now? rdblquote Ron asked roughly keeping a firm grasp on Jaiden.par par ldblquote I have and idea'85 rdblquote Voldemort said aiming his want at Dean again, ldblquote Avada Kedavra, rdblquotepar par Jaiden screamed as Dean Thomas fell to the ground dead, and struggled against Ron. Ronrquote s hand covered her mouth to stifle the scream while his hand stayed on her throat.par par ldblquote Be still and be quiet, rdblquote Ron said dangerously.par par ldblquote Well thatrquote s been taken care of, rdblquote Voldemort said.par par ldblquote Want me to take care of the body? rdblquote Ron asked Voldemort.par par ldblquote That wonrquote t be necessary, Irquote ll deal with that, rdblquote Voldemort replied, ldblquote I want you to take her back to the castle, do anything you have to, to keep her from talking, rdblquote par par ldblquote Thisrquote ll be fun, right sweetie, rdblquote Ron said with malice.par par Jaiden tried to say something but his hand muffled it. Ron grinned and bid his master good night, and began to walk towards the castle keeping Jaiden in front of him at all times.par par par par par par par par par par par par par par par par }


End file.
